Philanthropy has been essential to advancement of society and betterment of the human condition for hundreds of years. Many of the very finest educational, health care, and religious institutions and activities have long been the direct result of philanthropic donations and activities. The resulting institutions, services, and products not only often fulfill substantial voids that have not been, and often cannot be met, by government, but also expand the range of options and competitive alternatives to institutions, services, and products provided by the government and non-philanthropic private activities and entities. The net result is not only a more efficient allocation of resources in the market and society as a whole, but also substantial increases in the quality of societal morals, education, human interaction, spiritual accomplishment, and life all across society.
As the industrial and other economies have evolved over the past one hundred years and more, individuals and institutions in them have developed enormous amounts of capital that they often seek to allocate and donate toward philanthropic donations and other activities. The effort involved, however, in actually making and managing donations on behalf the philanthropists or philanthropic institutions owning or controlling the capital is often a sizable, costly, and time consuming challenge.
Typically, those individuals or entities with particularly large funds or other resources for philanthropic activities set up their own foundations to identify charitable projects and manage their philanthropic donations. Each foundation then typically conducts investigations into the large number of potential recipients, such as charities, educational institutions, and religious entities, to determine those who will receive donations from the foundation. The foundation often also conducts its own oversight and management depending on the nature of the donation and the level of interest of the donors in ensuring proper use of the donated funds. Typically, each philanthropic foundation must itself conduct these types of activities, and set up attendant customized management and accounting systems and functions, at substantial expense to the philanthropic foundations and those who fund them. This substantial effort and expense can delay and consume resources that would otherwise be available for actual philanthropic or other uses. It also reduces the ability of potential donors to learn of all the potential philanthropic projects in which the donors might be interested in funding.
For those individuals or entities seeking to engage in philanthropic activities without use of a foundation, the challenges are often even greater. In the applicants' view, this problem greatly reduces both the quantity and the quality of philanthropic activities.
Nevertheless, the amount of funds available for philanthropic use has been growing rapidly over the past few decades in particular. The applicants have recognized these problems and their likely adverse consequences for those who would engage in philanthropic activities as well as for those who would benefit from them.